newearthrealmofnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
History of New Earth
This page shows the history of the nations of New Earth. History of New Earth The End of Earth After the attacks of 9/11, Earth began to crumble. After many predictions, Earth was finally ending. Not wanting to end with it, some countries sent out spaceships to find a new and suitable home. After a long time of searching, a British ship found a planet that looked like Earth, so they decided to call it the planet of New Earth. They settled there not knowing it was already inhabited with aliens. The Encounter of the Next Kind When the British landed, they met a civilization of aliens living in present day Liamosia. The aliens began attacking the troops, so the troops used their weapons to defend. As a deadly result, the alien civilization there was killed with 5 soldiers out of the 97 being killed by the aliens. Settling Down In A New Home After most of the aliens died off, the many country groups like the Americans, British, French, etc began exploring and settling in the fertile lands. The first city settled in was by the British in Kalhumanifari which means "home city", although the name would be changed to Liamosia City in 2025. Many other settlements began popping up around the globe like Tacostadt, Anemos, Baytown, and Megalos. But the largest settlement was Kalhumanifari due to it's large area of commerce. It was set up by the British in 2004, and had prospered very much since it's founding. The Foundations of Liamosia, Garrenland and Somewherelsia In 2017, the British colony (present day Liamosia), the American colony (present day Garrenland), and the French colony (present day Somewherelsia) decided to form one nation: The Union of Colonial States (UCS). They had an extremely oppressive government and by 2021, a rebel cell in Kalhumanifari formed known as the Freedom Fighters led by a tech-savvy 22-year old physicist/strategist from Kalhumanifari named Liam Craddock. He organized a deal with another rebel cell in the north known as the Peoplists, whose leader was Craddock's best friend, Jacob Garren. In 2024, they began a year-long war against their colonial leaders. On 2025, the Freedom Fighters and the Peoplists began a huge siege on Tradetown, the UCS capital. The UCS surrendered on 8 June, and the two rebel groups won independence. After that, the Freedom Fighters created a new country. But the problem was they couldn't agree on what to call it. Craddock's top general, Charles Abernathy, suggested Liamosia on Craddock's first name, Liam. The idea was accepted and the new nation of Liamosia was created on 28 July 2025. On the same day, Craddock became the Liamosian president. After the independence of Liamosia, the Peoplists formed their own nation called Garrenland. French Somewherelsia was incorporated into the Republic of Somewherelsia. The Peoplist Revolution of Somewherelsia After the creation of Garrenland, many in Somewherelsia liked the idea of a peoplistic monarchy. After the independence of Somewherelsia, the rioters took their chances and so the revolt began. The Garrenese, whom hated the liberals to their southeast, aided the rebels. After months of fighting, the liberals retreated to the northern sections and created the Republic of North Somewherelsia. The rebels soon after created The Peoplist Kingdom of Somewherelsia, or Somewherelsia for short. The Foundation of Tacosia The Germans settled in a region of Eastworld that looked like a big shoe, and called it the German Eastworldian Colony. They settled in Westworld, and named the colony the German Westworldian Colony. After a couple months, they united to form the German New Earth Colony. However, like the Union of Colonial States (UCS), it had an oppressive government and they tortured their people. In 2025, a rebel cell had formed called the Taco Fighters led by Steven "Dale" Rhinehart. They soon began a war of independence against their evil leaders, and gained support from Liamosia. After months of fighting, the German New Earth Colony collapsed and three countries gained independence. Tacosia, Tacolandia and Reagania, named after the leader of the Taco Fighters' wife, Reagan Stone. The Foundation of Empirion After the fall of Earth, Russia also came to New Earth, but had to say goodbye to some friends whom didn't have the technology to fly through space. Russia followed the other countries to New Earth and settled in the fertile and arctic lands north of Milkland, and named their colony New Russland. However, most of the citizens hated Putin's theocratic rules, and demanded for independence. Soon, a rebel cell formed called the Empiran Fighters led by Theron Letsu. He declared war on New Russland which started the Empiran War of Indepedence. After years of fighting, New Russland surrendered giving the land to the Empiran Fighters. Theron Letsu decided to name it the Socialist Republic of Empirion, due to the rebel cell being ideologically socialist. Economics After the creations of these new countries, they started colonizing the world and soon began colonizing galaxies and planets. In the end, Liamosia got the majority of the galaxies, plus Crysium, Balacka and many other archipelagos throughout the Terran Ocean. Garrenland colonized North Jacob Island, the Paradise Islands, and Central Jacob Island plus other islands in the Terran Ocean, like Liamosia. Tacosia gained Tamalestan, Dracoria, Kzalum, a planet full of Tacosium, a key material for Tacosian production, the Andromeda Galaxy, and Reagania as a Westworldian Colony. Empirion got a hold of a planet called New Empirion, and other islands throughout North and South Terran Ocean. After colonizing and exploring, the countries began digging up resources that they didn't bring with them from Old Earth. Tacosium, Empirium and Liamosium were elements soon found throughout the Liamosian Galactic Empire, Tacosia's Kzalum, and Empirion's New Empirion planet. A new nation known as Milkland, got its name from the tons and tons of cows inhabiting the country, so the leader, Noah Brooks, became the Milkman. Milkland would grow until it became the world's biggest producer of milk. These new elements to success led to economy boosts for the many countries around the globe, but unfortunately, also led to mass destructive weapons being created. The Return of Nuclear Technology After digging up the useful resources from their colonies, the countries of New Earth began building new weapons. The first weapon was made by Liamosia, the first antimatter bomb, that using anti-liamosium could destroy an entire planet, in fact a whole system or galaxy if needed. Tacosia and Sandwichia built and then tested the UPO (Ultimate Planetary Obliterator, although it wasn't as ultimate as the antimatter bomb.), which using a telescope and especially, Tacosium, could destroy an entire planet, which made the list of the second most powerful weapon in the universe, after Liamosia's antimatter technology. Empirion joined in and made the destructive Francium bomb, which could electrically and atomically destroy most of a country, plus filling it with radiation. Some countries that didn't have the technology to make these powerful weapons, stood in shock as these nations built up their arsenals. The Kuni Salonian Coup After the ruler of Kuni Salonia, Hashimoto Salonius, passed away due to a deadly heart attack, Kuni Salonia was given to his wife, Kuli Advanichof. After a while of ruling, Tacosia realized Kuni Salonia was turned from a federal republic to a totalitarian dictatorship, from the help of Advanichof. Tacosia sent two military cruisers to the strait of water between the Salonian Islands, which Liamosia administrated, which is what Advanichof wanted, and the mainland. After two days of being there, the two ships were sunk by the Kuni Navy due to claims of spying. After this, the Tacosian Union of Influenced States (minus KS) met up in Tacostadt to discuss how they would deal with this new threat. After debating on and on again, Operation Eggroll was put in place, with the help from Liamosia. Soon, the two nations Tacosia and Liamosia sent in troops to take Advanichof out of power. The Tacosian Navy sailed through the Hashimoto River and captured many cities under influence, while Liamosia went to capture Advanichof. Soon, the Tacosians besieged Kawa and Salonikun and the Liamosians captured Advanicof and placed her in prison, causing a surrender. After the peace negotiations, Advanichof would remain in Liamosian Prison and Kuni Salonia would be placed under the constitutional monarchist also the oldest son of Hashimoto Salonius, Hashimoto Salonius Jr. The Federal Republic of Kuni Salonia had ceased to exist with the Kingdom of Kuni Salonia taking its place. The Brutelandian-Grand Terrainian War Due to rising tensions between the Axis and the Empiran Coalition, Grand Terrain and Empirion looked west and decided Bruteland was too far from Axis homeland and threatened their security, worrying the Axis. Tacosia, Liamosia, Milkland and Empirion met in Reddington, to agree that the two countries: Bruteland and Grand Terrain would have a war, and the winner would gain some land and the rest would join the other's alliance. On (add date, Liam), Bruteland declared war on Grand Terrain, beginning the long and brutal war known throughout all of history. More to be added. Category:History